


A Rat’s Burning Love

by ratigan (EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe)



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986), The Simpsons
Genre: M/M, The rat man squeaked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/ratigan
Summary: The Worlds Greatest Criminal Mind has met his match as a new villain rises from the shadows in Victorian mouse London. A new villain who’s filthy rich, ruthless, and so villainous he has even stolen from London’s #1 Most Wanted (Ratigan Himself)! What Ratigan didn’t expect was to have his heart stolen as well... Trigger Warnings for rude language and cuddles lol
Relationships: Ratigan x Burns
Kudos: 2





	1. Everytime

“Who are you and how did you get in here??” Ratigan hissed from his luscious pillow covered and soft bed, his night clothes and cap on along with a foul look on his face.

The burglar said nothing as he leapt out the window, a bag bundled over his shoulder and escaped into the night.

Ratigan ran to the window prepared to destroy the thief who dared try and steal from him but alas the mysterious criminal was gone!

“Curse you!!!” Ratigan yelled into the moonlight air. He then found a clue left behind as Fidget entered his room.

“Sir what’s all this noise? Are you alrite??” Fisher asked concerned.

“Shut up you fool!” Ratigan barked in anger to his sidekick as he examined the clue.

A pair of glasses with a name engraved on the side, W. Smithers.

“Fidget, get my car ready. We’re going to track down a pest!” 


	2. Dangerous Woman

“How did I get here?” Ratigan asked aloud as he began to come back to consciousness.

“You dared follow my henchman back to me?? Well let’s see what the hounds have to say about it! Hahahaha!!” A voice spoke from above as Ratigan realized his head was covered in a black cloth. 

“Fuck you!” Ratigan let out past the other voices laughter. 

“Fuck me, eh? Smithers let’s see the face of this stupid wanna be bad guy!” The voice demanded and foot steps approached. Ratigan tensed in rage as he realized he was tied down and couldn’t move. Soon the cloth was pulled off over his head. His rat eyes looked insane with anger and his normally tidy combed hair was growing more messy by the moment.

Then Ratigan’s eyes widened. The mysterious voice clearly belonged to the man standing on an industrial catwalk above him. They seemed to be in some sort of abandoned factory that the villain had made his lair. 

His skin was yellow like the yoke of a delicious sunny side up egg. His eyes as black as the midnight sky, his hair was frosty watery grey as a frozen over pond in December. His pearly white teeth protruded out in a sinister though strangely seductive grin. 

“Burns?” The rat man squeaked in shock. He had read about the old man moving from America to London and outwitting Scotland Yard and Basil at every turn - it was actually very impressive to the rat.

“So you’re Ratigan hm? I’ve heard so much about you. Basil of Baker Street’s number one foe, well at least until now!” Mr. Burns taunted as Smithers laughed holding the black head covering in his fist beside Ratigan.

“You know what though?” Ratigan interjected with a delightfully evil raised brow, “what’s more evil and diabolical than two villainous brains teaming up? Together we could rule London city easily!” 

“Why didn’t I think of that??” Burns frowned shooting a look to Smithers for allowing him to almost kill a potential partner. “Well rat man, you’ve got yourself a deal BUT if we’re going to team up you’re going to need to be improved...” Burns began walking over to a large something hidden under a dusty sheet.

“And just what’s that supposed to mean?” Ratigan growled, still tied up. 

“It means you’re going to have to man up.” Mr Burns answered and yanked the sheet off revealing a ray gun beneath it and clicked a button shooting a purple lazor been at Ratigan and the rat grew in size. Bigger and bigger as the small ropes that held him down broke as he grew to the size of a human, at over 6 feet the rat man towered. 

Mr. Burns eyes shimmered as he took in the sight of the man sized rat, his handsome and strong physique catching the older man off guard with how handsome the rat now looked.

Ratigan stepped over to Burns and the two looked to eachother with an unspoken warmth, “Let’s go take over London.” Ratigan smirked in an evil way.


End file.
